Clamping mechanisms have been used in a variety of applications to hold objects in fixed positions or orientations. For example, vises or other clamping mechanisms have been used to hold workpieces in desired positions while machining operations are performed on the workpieces. Generally, prior clamping mechanisms have required the application of considerable external forces or power to maintain clamping forces on objects held in the mechanisms. Accordingly, these devices typically require a considerable amount of energy to maintain clamping forces, and can also damage clamped objects, especially if the objects are delicate or fragile. Other clamping mechanisms have utilized rough surfaces, such as serrated or toothed surfaces, in an attempt to increase the holding ability of the clamping mechanisms. However, toothed or serrated clamping surfaces do not greatly improve the holding capacity of prior clamping mechanisms, and objects will tend slip from the clamping surfaces if the frictional forces at the clamped interface are exceeded. When parts begin to slip, these prior art devices do not automatically react to maintain the clamp forces on the object. Moreover, these serrated or toothed surfaces can damage the clamped objects, and are particularly undesirable if the surface quality of the clamped object is an important feature.
A need therefore exists for a clamping mechanism that overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior clamping mechanisms.